The invention relates to an evaporation air humidifier and, more particularly, to such a humidifier having a pump, a motor for driving the pump and a shaft extending through a support plate into a water supply container, the shaft carrying a pump wheel or vanes disposed in a lower pot-shaped pump housing formed with a suction opening and a connecting piece for connecting a pressure line thereto.
In a heretofore known evaporation air humidifier (German Petty Patent DE-GM No. 75 29 203), the pump together with all the additional electrical components are fastened to a plate which is bolted to an assembly plate carrying the evaporation filter and seated on the water supply container. After unlatching the aforementioned plate, the pump can, in a conventional manner, be removed from the evaporation air humidifier only together with all of the electrical components and cannot be opened without a special tool. Cleansing bacteria and calcium deposits from the pump is therefore unable to be effected by laymen.
In a further heretofore known evaporation air humidifier, the auxiliary plate carrying all of the electrical components is inserted laterally into the equipment dome and, through a partition, releasably held on the dome cover (German Petty Patent DE-GM No. 18 93 690). The pump cannot be separately removed.